Vampires: The Real World
by fashionandVampires4ME
Summary: New girl, Ella, has no idea what she is going to uncover from her new School, like the new guy she is dating and why her best friend seems to know everything about her life but ingnores the question on how he knows her. This also has some Blue Blood...
1. Chapter 1: School Day

Chapter 1

It was 7 o'clock in the morning. Only thirty minutes until school started. I was running around my cozy hell of a room. I just got out of bed and had a quick shower, so my hair was still wet. My hair was really short for a girl, well it grew so its not that bad. I was looking for something to wear, today is the first day of school. I woke up late. I was having a dream about a hot guy with strange yellow eyes and a wicked good looking face. I opened my closet door and picked out a random shirt and a random pair of skinny jeans. I took of my tank top and was in my bra when I pulled down my sweats and pulled up my jeans. I struggled to put on my shirt and fell in the concept of doing so. I took one last glance in the closet mirror and saw that I picked a Chanel blouse and Bullhead jeans. I looked at my clock and realized I only had ten minutes to get to school. I ran down the stairs and put my jacket on. I grabbed my lunch and headed out the door and into the car.

" So, what are you going to do on your first day of high school, Ella?" my dad asked this question, with a nervous glance in my direction. Mmy dad suddenly was nervous when I turned fourteen

and entered the high school.

"Well dad it's the first day and god only knows what we are doing," I answered back. I huffed and then sighed. It isn't a fathers fault for worrying about his daughter, especially since she enters high school.

" Ella stay out of trouble and out of the older kids way, " my day warned me and then pulled away. I entered the school and was already late so I had to pick up my schedule from the front office. I entered the core of all evil that smelled like old people, which was strange cause there was a lady in her mid-twenties. I walked up to her and ask for my schedule.

" Hello there," the lady greeted. "Mmy name is Amber and I welcome you to your new school."

The lady-I mean Amber - talked like one of those human-turned-robots-that had their brains ripped out, and are about to send you to a room full of aliens that are going to rip out your brains. She handed me my schedule and I walked out faster than I came in.

I looked down at my schedule and saw my classes. I had history first, but I also saw that I didn't have locker time so I went to find my locker first. Locker 2879, Combo: 5-27-9. I turned the knob to all the correct numbers and opened my locker. I pulled off my jacket and stuffed it in there with my book bag and shut my locker door. My first class had already started so I sprinted to my class which was straight down the long hall and around the corner. I sprinted so fast that I almost knocked down a guy turning the corner. " Oh my God I'm so sorry." That's all I said and kept on running. I slowed down when I reached room 2B and opened the door.

The teacher, Mrs. Bebel was not happy that I intruded on her speech on school policy. She pointed at a desk where there were books but no human, that was my seat. She continued on her speech and I slumped in my seat and waited for class to end. In a few seconds, the same guy I bumped into walked in and took a seat across me. I looked down at my notebook. Suddenly, I see a white paper on me notebook. I opened it and read it:

_Hey there, _

_I'm Ben, the guy you almost ran into. I'm from England and just moved here._ I looked up and mouthed hello. Ben smiled at me flashing brilliant white teeth and whispered me to meet him outside the classroom after class.


	2. Chapter 2: BenElla

Chapter 2: Ben

Ok. My school day so far was nothing like England's school day. Girls hit on you just because you has a different accent, and you don't have to wear uniforms. I just came back from the front office-I left something-and almost got run over by a girl. She was pretty in every way she has a boyish haircut but it suits her. She tan and really really pretty. Obviously, she wouldn't want to hang around an exchange student but I'll try my luck. I sent her a note which she smiled at and asked her to meet me after this horrible class. The bell rang fifteen minute later and I walked out the door but lingered there. At last she walk out, her book piled up in her hand as she smiled showing pearl like teeth. " Hello, um I didn't get your name I was hoping to get in when you almost ran me over..." I foolishly blabbed.

" Well its Ella," she aid and walked on, so I followed. " So, England, wow."

"Yeah, its not that great of a place besides for the big clock tower," I went on. " So, whats your next class?"

"Its, English with Ms. Acosta," she replied.

"Hey I have her too,"I tried my best not to make a fool of myself but I needed to try harder." Hey I'm new here and really want to make a friend so may I ?"

" Sure, I won't mind so say hello to your new American friend," she said and extended her hand for me to shake. We headed for our next class through the high school hall. We squeezed through tall fat seniors and juniors. On the way to our class we exchanged schedules and saw we had lunch and gym together, nice. Finally, we reached our English class, but it had already started. There were two empty seats left in the back of the class so we took them. While Ms. Acosta went over the same rules as the previous teacher, we passed notes. I just got a note from Ella in script saying:

**So, how was your school like in England?**

I wrote back:

**It's the same as here, but only annoying. The teacher would not allow this over there.**

**She wrote back:**

So, you think they allow it her? LOL!! Teachers here are mean especially Ms. Acosta-Here she comes act normal.

I looked up and put the note behind my school notes. " Mr. Santrez are we passing note here?"She asked.

" Nope unless if your counting class notes?" I replied back, she took that in and walked away.

**Nice one**: was written in the next note by Ella.

Ella POV:

My new friend Ben was alright, but I left him when English was over. I walked out of the room to science.

Science started when I entered the class. Am I going to be late for every single class? Jeez! Ms. Riggleman the science teacher assigned me to a desk to the far west of the room, near the cabinets. I sat down and looked to my left to my lab partner and was shocked.


	3. Chapter 3: Vampires And Flashbacks!

**Still Ella's POV**

Oh my God! The guy sitting next to me was unbelievable. He had pale skin, well not that pale but still. He just stared at me with a sheepish look as if he did something bad and was caught. He had brown hair with good looking green eyes. He turned away as I still stared at him. Ms. Riggleman called on me to read a passage from the rules she just gave out. I was lost so the dude next to me pointed out where we were. As he pointed out the passage I felt a surge go through me. That was weird I blushed and read what I was suppose to. Twenty minutes later the bell rang and I headed for gym. As I was walking out of the class my books all fell out. I bent to pick them up and a pale hand reached out to help me. I looked up and saw the kid that was sitting next to me helping me with my stuff. His hand reached out to give me my belongings . I almost had a stroke, when his hand touched mine the surge was stronger. It was like an electric circuit in my blood. My vision got all fuzzy and I passed out.

In my dream I was in the past. I was in the 1920s in New York city. I was the center of attention as people flashed their cameras in my face. It was as if I was walking on a red carpet, but I was there not in flesh but in another persons body. I felt a arm on my waist. I looked to see who it belonged to and saw it my lab partner, he smiled at me and knew what was happening. Then I felt my dream settle down and I was being pulled into the present.

I woke up and was in the nurses office. I got up and saw that my lab partner was at my side. The nurse was not there, so we were alone. I pulled my hand to my head because it hurt. My dream came back to me and I realized that my head wasn't hurting because it was a migraine. I realized it was the blaring flashes from the past that caused the pain. "What was that?"I asked him.

" It was normal, for first timers," he assured me. " We were in the 20s, and you just remembered that vision, because you are a reborn Vampire from the fallen angles." I just looked at him as if he was crazy but tried to digest what he just said. He continued, "You see some of us in this school are fallen angles sent to Earth to destroy the evil angles that don't follow the codes of the vampires."

" So, you're saying that I'm a _Vampire_?" I asked.

" Yes, you are and I'm Hanzi Fey, or Jason Ferri. My name means Dispater of The Steely Moon. I am the child of the moon goddess-god put her in charge of the moon. Weird I know."

" Hey, I sorry but I have to go to gym."

" It's ok I'll tell you this later when do you have lunch?"

" Mod 7/8, but I kinda made plans."

" Then I'll join you although my sister will be mad."


	4. Chapter 4: Jason and Rules

**Still Ella's POV**

It was mod 5/6 and I entered gym late. It looks like I'm going to be late to every single class. The gym teachers divided us by teams. They didn't make me change, but I still had to do the task cards, fun. Luckily, I had Ben in my team. The other people on my team were so nice. They introduced them selves to me and I had about ten new friends that day. Erin Morris, Gabby Auten, Justin Mui, Kenny Brown, Michelle, Jared King, J.P Graham, Kim, Paige, and Alex all were my new gym buddies and they all wanted Ben and me to sit with them at lunch. So, we agreed. Gym went by in a blur and we went to lunch. This was the only class I wasn't late to so that was great, but lunch wouldn't be counted as a class. In high school, people just want to arrive early, so that they get the best seat and to get on the lunch line first so that they could get rip and dips before it ran out. I arrived at the table where Ben was meeting me and as soon as I set down others arrived. After I got out my lunch-ham sandwich and peach Snapple- Jason sat right next to me. Others at the table stared at us, but Ben looked away as if Jason was bothering him. " Hey I can't tell you now because I see you have too many people at your table, but meet me after school in the auditorium. I'll show you the history on Vampirism and us." He whispered in my ear and his cool breath tickled my ear sending shiver waves down my spine. Jason got up and left to join his sister who was pretty just like him and other jocks.

" Ow, what did he say Ella?" Erin asked.

" Why is he talking to you, he doesn't speak to new freshmen, so why you" Paige asked with a hint of malice in her tone . I bet she was hoping he would humiliate me in front of the entire lunch crowd.

" Butt out Paige and leave Ella alone," Ben Said sticking up for me. He still looked bothered but I really couldn't tell if he was bothered by Jason or Paige.

" Um well, he wanted to study with me he said he is bad in Science," I said. It was a lame lie but it worked. I turned slightly around to look at him and he was staring back. He smiled and winked and mouthed nice save. He later mouthed meet you later. I blushed and turned back around to stare at my fellow lunch friends, they stared at me with amazement and shock.

" Wow that was cool. Usually it takes Jason to like a girl outside his group forever, but I guess he finally saw there are other women," Gabby said. She pushed her bangs out of her face and smiled at me I smiled back.

As lunch was over, I walked with Jason as he escorted me to Math. His class was next door, but I was in advanced math, yuck! Ms. Politano, was a good teacher but she just droned on so math went by slowly. I got called on to answer a ' first-day-pop-oral-quiz-to-test-your-intellect.' I didn't know the answer because I was half asleep, I need my ten hours on sleep. After math I finished the rest of my day, not counting advisory. I went to my locker in a slow pace. I didn't want to seem eager to see Jason. I put my homework in my bag and got my jacket out. When I turned around I saw Ben behind me. " Hey there," I greeted, making my way around him.

" Sup," Ben added with nonchalance.

" Um, I have to meet someone k, catch ya tomorrow," I said. I felt bad not telling him my secret, after all we are new best-est buddies. I walked to the auditorium and felt my phone vibrate in my pant pocket. I ignored the call-it was my dad. How did I know ? New Vampire powers, just kidding my daughterly instincts. I reached the door to the auditorium and pulled it open. I was about to step inside when I got pulled with great force. My heart beat skipped a beat until I was on the floor on top of Jason. " Hi," I blushed as I greeted him. I knew I wasn't the only one blushing cause he was too.

" Hey, I'm sorry. Usually I don't do this to new girls but I was trying to work out my new strength. That is speed," He flashed a stunning smile in my direction that I lost my train of thoughts. **/****I'm sorry I had to copy meyer in this part/**

I got my and put my bag down and asked, " So what are we going to do?"

**Jason's POV**

Oh my damn. The newbie, Ella, I'll always remember. Her name was lovely. I love her short boyish black hair and her tan skin and her black eyes. I especially liked the way she blushed. I felt like drinking her blood right there, but I couldn't. Vampires are not suppose to drink each others blood it's a strict rule. Unless, you could drink each others blood only if your eighteen years old or older. The thing is to do so you are bonded in lets take the human term marriage. You are bonded to that Vampire forever, which sucks. I lead Ella into a row and sat down. I took out a packet and gave it to her. Damn, she is so beautiful. " So, what is this?" Ella asked. Her delicate tan fingers which was long, this signifies a true born Vampire, opened the packet and out fell a couple of brochure. The Vampire committee wanted me to join some of their cults. These were good cults. Being a vampire, was tough. We were allowed in well known clubs because the club owners were also vampires. Also, being alive on Earth for a long time has its advantages. You could pass tests by just closing your eyes and letting all the memories come back to you. That was really helpful. Also, there were many historical events and people some of us could trace back to.

" Oh, that where the next meeting is taking place," I pointed out as a picture of a house was in her hand. She looked hard at the picture and got up. " Hey Ella, do you mind if I come over?" I asked.

" That's not a problem. The next meeting is at my place, so see you there." She said with a bitter tone and marched out. Then came back in and said, " Sorry."

I sat there and looked at the picture she was looking at, and said aloud, " So that's where she lives."


	5. Chapter 5: POWER, flashback and KISS

**Ella's POV**

**I stormed out of the school into the 78 degree weather. A normal hot late summer day in New Jersey. I thought of walking home and not bothering to pick up my phone to call my dad. I saw a couple of my last year friends walking my way, but I just walked alone. As I walked home up Main street, passing a protestant church and couple of shabby houses. A car passed me and honked twice, so I jammed my ear phones into my ear. ' Pandora'** by Madina Lake. **As I entered my street I started to skip and my neighbor stared at me as if I was Insane. I gave him a lame reply like it was such a nice day, so he continued to work on his garden. I thought guys that gardened** were dandy and awesome. **I entered my house and saw that no one was home, so I went up stairs to put my bag down and get a snack. In my room, I saw Jason sitting on my bed. " Hey there want to go to the park?" Jason asked.**

" **Um, sure let me just leave a note and message," I went to get a piece of paper and Jason handed me a pen. So, I wrote :**

_Hey dad and mom,_

_I am going to the park with a friend. You know him...Jason Ferri._

_Love Ya !_

_XOXO,_

_ELLA_

**I called my dads phone and left a message **and joined Jason out the door. " So, how did you det here so fast?" I inquired.

" **I am A Vampire remember-super speed," He circled around the block so fast that he finished his sentence without me noticing a pause. We crossed the street and cut across the YMCA and entered the main street park. " Hey you should try it out, come on race you to the bridge." The bridge was shabby and old, but it was still strong. The creek it was over was all dried up and you could barely hear the rushing water. **

" **so how do I run really fast?"**

" **Its easy, all you have to do is, run normally and then its like a sixth sense inside your body that shows you where everything is. You, close your eyes and connect with the sixth sense and then you fly-run it feels like flying." **

" **Ok, but if I fall your dead." **

" **Fine, I'll have a practice round around the open field."**

" **aren't you afraid of people seeing?"**

" **N-O-P-E they won't see us we are invincible." So we started as a practice round as he said. He told me to run and so I did. He grabbed my waist and was tugged by me. It felt awkward, because well it just was. I felt something tingle inside me, so I closed my eyes and tried to connect. When I did connect I ran really fast. The adrenaline pumped into my bloodstream. Recently, last year I learned that adrenaline was pumped into blood streams in great amounts to show when a person experiences fear or anger. I felt fear inside me. I was going really fast, I didn't know if this was how it felt so I got really scared and lost the connection. Instantly, we stopped running and I lost my balance, so did Jason. He was holding onto me so we both flew and he landed on top of me. We fell under an Oak tree and started laughing. " Wow. That was fast." Jason remarked.**

" **You mean you haven't been this fast?" I mocked his speed.**

" **No, you're a first-timer and well-," He stuttered.** **" Well you got lucky **." **We both laughed and I realized he was still on top of me. **

" **So, how long have you been a Vampire?" I asked, with nonchalance. **

" **Same as you, a century," he replied. " You know we always find each other in a life time. I have many flashbacks and in all of them we are together. His face bent down closer to mine and I felt his cool breath on my cheek. He hesitated not knowing if what he was about to do was the right thing, but I lifted my head so that our lips met.**

**As soon as our lips touched, we both flew back to the past. This time it was in Virginia. We were in front of a crowd and we were kissing. I soon realized that we were getting married. The flashback drifted away as Jason's sister, Madeyln yelled at us. **

"**Oh My God, Jason, what are you doing?" Madeyln bellowed. She looked at him** **with so much love, compassion and anger on her face, as if she was his girlfriend** and caught him cheating on her. **This was scary, because even in school she acted like she dated him. Gross! We broke apart and Jason got off, of me. He held out his hand, so I took it. Instead of just picking me up, he raced away.**

" **I am so sorry," he as we were running as wind. " She has a thing in her head that we, as in her and Iare going out. I know gross, I tell her that but she never listens. Then, when I gave up trying to tell her she thought I gave in and was ready for a **_**Relationship **_**with her. So, she takes over my life and I don't get to see other girls. So, you're my savior."**

" **Where are we going ?" I asked. I knew what the answer would be.**

**He laughed and said, " My house, so I can introduce you to my parents."** I gulped and he laughed again. " Are you scared ?"

" **Well, who in the world wouldn't be? We just met today, I don't look good and everyone gets jittery** when they have to meet their-**," I stopped.**

" **What, were you going to say **_**Boyfriend**_**?"**

" SO, that's what you are now."I joked.

" Hmm, if you want." He allowed me to make my choice, and I really wanted to say yes, but I was scared. But, I couldn't say No, because we reached his place.


	6. Chapter 6: 'We Are Family'

**Ella's POV **

I was definitely scared to meet his parents. We walked up his flower filled lawn, not the driveway, he had a basketball hoop hanging over his garage and a tree house in his backyard. His house was big, not a mansion, it was a normal sized house for this town. When we reached his porch, his sister was behind us. " Why the hell did, you bring this skank here?" Madelyn asked.

" Hey you insane bitch, watch it," I stood up for myself. It felt good saying that to her. She was deranged and stupid so yeah it felt good cursing at her. She looked at me and then took a step forward.

" Want to go at it?" This was a little request that was more like want to fit about it. " Lets takes this outside."

" Smart one we are OUTSIDE," I screamed. This girl was lacking intellectual acuity. She then looked at Jason with a sour look on her face.

" How could you say that?" He didn't say anything, but ok now they can read each others minds too! " I thought you agreed we were together?

" We are not together period. You're my sister and you are going to stay that way." Jason bellowed.

" B-ut, we are not exactly siblings. We are traveling vampire souls, how but?"

" You see, I am not in love with you and lets leave it at that." I was just there staring at them in their heated conversation about love. What really does love mean? " Hey Ella lets go inside." We turned and he held the door opened the door for me. When I entered his house, it was 'wow' amazing. It was like Logan's house in 'Gilmore Girls.' Only it wasn't that big. The furnishing was done well, but there was no gold ceiling. " Mom, I home and I have to show you someone."

" Where is your Dad?"

" In, Seattle, Washington."

" Oh." He led me into the living room and he made me sit down.

" Deep breathe, Ella. Its just one parent today."

" Today?"

" Why, you don't want to come over again?"

" Ah . . . " Luckily, I was interrupted by his mom. That's where he gets his looks from. His mom was exactly like him. In features.

" Hello uh." Mrs. Ferri greeted.

" This is Ella," Jason introduced me as he squeezed my shoulder.

" Hello, Mrs. Ferri." I nervously greeted.

" Hello Ella. Call me Helen. Jason probably told you about us?'

" Not just told, but introduced. She is also one." Jason intercepted my question.

" Jason, you know you're not allowed to tell her. She is supposed to figure it out. You know, by her self!" Helen Ferri, Mrs. Ferri yelled at him on the last part.

" She did. Only I was there." Jason whined. He pouted his face and his mothers expression softened.

" All right," Mrs. Ferri looked at her watch. " I have to go to this tea party meeting. Have fun, and nice meeting you Ella." She grabbed her fake fur jacket from a nearby chair and exited the room. That wasn't bad it was kinda interesting.

" Hey let me show you the house, " Jason said as he led me into the other rooms. The Kitchen was large bluish color and was big. They had two guest bedrooms and five other bedrooms. Jason led me to his room, which was on the very east side of his house. His room was dark blue and had posters of bands and T.v. shows. His room was big and had a couch and a flat screen t.v in there. He led me to the couch and I sat down. " So, what's it going to be?" he lifted two movies up. " Jeepers Creepers 2 or Never Been Kissed ?"

" Definitely ' Jeepers Creepers 2' I want to see a scary story not a love story."

" Fine then." He put the movie in the DVD, and sat next to me. I curled into a ball and put my head on his chest. Most of the movie passed in a blur and the part where the high school trapped in the bus were attacked by the monster. I got scared and buried my face in his chest. " Are you scared of the monster?"

" No, I'm scared of how it looks." I really was it was all gross looking. " Did you know in eight grade, I was walking home with a friend and I got freaked out when we passed a swamp. I heard rustles in the tall fern plant things."

" Wow then you shouldn't watch this movie, if your freaked out.

I looked up to him and asked , " Didn't you just hear me say, ' I am scared of his face instead of him or it or whatever it is?" He laughed and bent his face towards me. His brown eyes twinkling and looking so gorgeous. He lowered his head even more and kissed me and I kissed back with pleasure.

There was a clock behind the couch that read six thirty. " Darn, I hafe to go!" I exclaimed. I was still kissing him when I said that.

: Oh let me drop you off." Jason offered.

" How? Oh yeah ok. But why can't I run by myself?"

" Cause the last time you did you almost hurt yourself." He led me outside and I reached out my hand for him to take. " Nope jump on." He pointed to his back.

" Ugh. Do I have to ?" I cried.

" Yes, I'll leave you in front of your house and then I'll leave." I didn't want him to leave, but if we were going to have a healthy relationship we needed to be apart. I hoped on and we flew or ran, whatever it felt the sane as flying.

**Jason's POV-very short one**

Bummer. I wanted her to ask me to stay, but like they say staying apart is good for a relationship. Or something like that. We flew into the night and I could hear my sisters thoughts. They were disturbing, so I pushed them out of my head. We reached her house in minutes and I let her down. " Um, thank you for that," she thanked. " I'll have to get used to the speed."

" Fix your hair it's a mess," I straighten a couple of untidy hair. Her hair was velvety soft. I kissed her goodnight. She was a good kisser, but I wasn't into her because of her sexual abilities. I liked her personality. Especially when she cursed off my sister. No one ever did that before, it was great. I kissed her one more time and said, " Be careful." Then I soared into the luminous moonlight night.

_**End of Jason's POV**_!!

**I don't know how good this chapter is. I don't like this chapter very much but in the upcoming chapter, **I'll bring my fried Gabby a **real person into the story. She'll be a pixy-Vampire-ass kicking fairy. Tell me what you think of that and this chapter. PLEASE!! If you want, but please do...**


	7. Chapter 7: Gabby the Fairy

**Ok...Gabby if your reading this I love you as a friend...! This page is dedicated to you, you SMANCY thing!! Lmao...Please review !**

_**Note: In this chapter I skipped three months. The rest of the school year was boring, because nothing important to write about**_**. Gabby, I'm sorry. Not really...LOL...JK, don't get angry.**

_Ella's POV_

Today, November 14th is just another day.**( Real life my sister's B-day)**

I walked to all my normal classes in the same attitude -When is school gonna end? Ben never forgave me about hooking up with a new guy I just met. Justin, has a crush on my friend Gabby. Did I say, Gabby has a few admirers? Paige, still sits with us but on the other side, rumor has it that she went out with Jason, but he broke up with her the next day. Jared, has a crush on Erin, and My relationship with Jason is going great-I think. Today, Ben met me before school and finally forgave me. We walked to school and almost got drenched with bypassing cars that splashed us with water. When we finally reached school, Jason got dibbs on me, but Ben didn't mind. They were now good friends, I'm scared.

History with Mrs. Bebel was interesting. When ever someone said something about the president or one of the 100 senates or any one of the 435 in the House of Rep., she would flip out. Bebel, is a tough cookie, but most of the student body loved her. My day blurred away, gym was the only class other than science that didn't blur. We had to run miles instead of laps now, and I'm not physically capable of doing that. Good thing I had Ben. He didn't mind being tortured by me, and I felt bad. Gabby and I are very good friends. We have each others phone numbers and we set a Friday to go to the park. It's today. I invited Ben, Jason, Jared, Justin, Sally Rae, and Matt a friend of Sally's. I just met Matt, but knew nothing about him. At lunch, Jason agreed to sit with me. Ben was on my other side and he didn't mind. Gabby, told me that she thought Ben had a crush on me, but that's silly. He's my best friend for crying out loud. Jason and I kept our relationship in the midst of other secrets, but it didn't help if we were making out during each break from class, which most people used to walk to their other classes or go to their lockers. When lunch was over, Ben and I walked through the other lunch door, but I realized I still had Jason's notebook with me, he needed that for his next class. I turned to return it to him and Ben loyally waited, but I saw Jason hugging Paige with love. I guess rumors can be true, but why did I feel jealous of him hugging another girl. I turned back to Ben and he had a smirk on his face. I guess he didn't like it either. I started small talk with Ben. " So, you are coming to the park today, right?"

" Yup, wouldn't miss it for the world. Matt, is a cool person to talk to and you and Gabby. So, I'll be there." He replied, and stalked of towards his Math class after giving me a hug. I still wonder, if Jason gets the hit of the green-eyed monster when I hug someone else. In Math, I let my mind wander off. When I was called on a question I was shrugged and Ms. Politano let it pass. I ame to a decision that I shouldn't feel jealous when I see Jason in another girls arms. After all we are dating and he wouldn't do anything to hurt me right? We are soul mate or something like that, as he stated many times before. After Math, the day was over. I went to my locker and stuffed my book bag. This time the weather wouldn't be so warm. It was really frost-bitting cold for November. I got my jacket and went to Ben's locker. When I reached there, Ben was slouching against his locker, until I showed up. No matter how his mood was in the past week, he lightened up and smiled. He looked like the person I knew before I met Jason. " Hey, so the park it is. You lead the way," ben said and Showed a little wave with his hands. We exited the school and were on our way to the Main Street park, two miles away on foot.

We arrived at the park at three, forty. It would have taken us shorter time to arrive, if Ben didn't have to stop at the seven eleven to try different ice cream flavors. Who knew they didn't have some of our type of ice cream in England. At the park, people were already there. I saw a bunch of my friends, and we joined them quickly. Sally Rae's mother got us cans and bottles of soda, chips, and ice. What was suppose to be digested, started to become a fight. Matt, threw potato chips at sally, but missed half and it flew at Justin. So, when he threw it back he missed at flew at other people. I was trying to avoid being a target, but Jason shook a soda can and threw it at the ground near me. The soda can bursted and then swirled and soda flew everywhere drenching me in warm sticky liquid. Luckily, I had my gym clothes in my bag to take home to wash. I secretly, walked away with my gym shorts and T-shirt across the bridge. As, I climbed up the stairs to the other side, I saw Gabby. Then, I saw white light, and where Gabby was standing was a pixy fairy wearing purple with light pink wing. I guessed I gasped, because Gabby turned around and spotted me. I tried my best to hide behind a nearby bush, but Gabby ran in a blur and appeared in front of me. What is the world turning into now-a-days? Vampire? Pixy-Fairies? Don't tell me there might even be elves and trolls and witches-hold on there are witches there always is Paige and Jason's sister.

**Gabby's POV**

Its been awhile since I got my little gift. I took it as a burden, but I found more of my kind. Along with my new family, I found that there are more mythical creatures just like me. I learned that my new best friend was a Vampire of a group of fallen angles. While on my daily fairy practices, I learned that the Vampire group Ella's is from, are on the same side as us. There are over hundreds of Fairies alive on earth still. Usually, we live on our own astral plane or a planet the lousy human scientists didn't find yet. We were in a park, and my friends started a food fight, which was ruining the whole serene park. I had to disappear, because I was getting a call from my fellow fairy. I disappeared across the bridge, but found out that I had been followed. Shit, Shit, Shit. I looked to see who it was, and saw it was Ella. She was drenched in, sniff, soda. She was holding extra set of clothes, I guess to change. God thank you-at least it is my fellow freak. " Hey, Ella its you."

" Yeah what are you?" Ella asked., as she looked at me in a way I felt like crawling in a shell like a turtle. That hurt my feelings, until she smiled.

" I'm a Fairy, you know green skinned although I don't have green skin that a stereotype," I laughed.

" Oh, I didn't mean to offend you I just was curios," Ella stammered.

" Oh, it ok. Let me show you something," I took her hand and she just followed, then we heard Jason calling her. But she just wanted me to continue towing her away. I orbed into thin air towing Ella behind me. In seconds we were in my tranquil land. In the far distance, I saw a fountain that supplied clear shiny opaque water. I guessed that I orbed the wrong time, because I just landed ourselves in the middle of a crowed street of Shimmer T own squares. People stared at us and one fairy actually noticed Ella was a Vampire, but didn't know which kind. " It's a Vampire get her."

They treated Vamps here really badly. When they say off with their heads they mean it. Killing a Vampire is just the way you see it on Moonlight. I ran and tugged her along. As being fairies we could make object appear in mid air and most fairies made torches appear. Suddenly, Ella had one of those episodes new Vamps get. **Not now I'm trying to save you jeez snap out of it.** I slapped her out of her flashback and pulled her along. Most fairies were now throwing their torches at us and one torch's flame caught onto her shirt and that caught onto me as I orbed. The fire that was now burning my dark skin messed up my orbing and we landed in someone's backyard pool. **Great. **I felt something vibrate in my pant and pulled it out.** Damn, Damn, Damn. My new phone, is all filled with water. Damn you insane Fairies.**


	8. Chapter 8: Kiss

**Gabby This is for you...You freak!!**

**Viewers/readers or whatever if you want 'Vampires' please review. I'm waiting for nice comments. Sorry my story has been lame for the whole week. Last week we just had state testing, GROSS, it wore me out. I still need to catch up on my "z's." **

This week my ipod nano was stolen so I was hurt. My parents gave me that for my confirmation.

If you finish reading this there is something on the very bottom...please read. XXME!XX

_**Ella's POV **_

I suddenly realized I was hurt when I splashed into someone's pool. I was lost for a second-_No I was lost for a while. _I didn't realize what was happening. The orbing took so much of my energy. We got out of the pool and quietly exited the backyard that belonged to Ms. Veil. We knew, by all the ducks in the backyard. They were everywhere. The pool's tiles were also marked with darn-yellow- staring-at-you-all-the-time Ducks! When we were on the front yard we saw that she was not home, so we sprinted all the way to her house on Cresent Drive. I was still dazed by the yelling, screaming, fire throwing fairies. It was a good thing Gabby was a fairy, otherwise I would wipe out that whole entire astral plane of fairies. I had a burn mark on my upper arm and it looked gross. Then I realized that I-We-left people at the park. Oh well. Inside her house, we just brushed past her two other sisters and went upstairs to her room. " What the hell were you thinking when you followed me?" Gabby questioned angrily. She was getting the first aid kit from the cabinet under the sink. I just ignored the question cause I didn't follow her. I was going to change.

" Hey, do you have clothes I can borrow?"

" Yeah. Go in my room and into my closet. There is a bottom shelf with clothes I don't wear," she replied. I followed her instructions and did what she said. I also saw that she had a plastic bag in her closet so I took that. I undressed from my tainted clothes, but didn't remove the bra, and put on her clothes. They hung of, of me but they would do fine.

" Gabby, is there more of us-the mythical creatures?"

" Yeah, Loads. Well there are only Fairies and Vampires. There are some that are in hiding and most that are instinct."

" What happened to most of them?"

" Well your kind killed them. I mean your bad kind." She said this with a stone hard voice and an angry face. Could some Vamps be this bad? How could they not care about their fellow mythical creature?

" I h-h-ha-ve to leave. I need to finish um chores," I lied. I ran down the stairs and onto the street. As I crossed the next three block, someone grabbed me from the behind. I whirled around to face the person and pulled my fist up. I aimed at the person's face and realized a little too late that it was Jason. I smacked my fist into the side of his face and when I stopped, I was shocked. OMG! I looked at him with a shocked face and in return, all he did was laugh.

" I didn't know you could throw punch. Wow that hurt," He said as he rubbed the side I punched. It was red. I got close to him under the street light that was beaming on us.

" I'm sorry," I purred. I looked at him pouting my face and he smiled. " You know it is getting dark, and good thing this town has no hoodlums in it-otherwise we wouldn't be standing under the twinkling stars and bellow the orange glow of the street lamp."

" Oh-yeah. Well its time for this scary vampire to get home," he said. He tried to sound authentic, but I saw right through his lies. " Come on, lets get you home." He bent his head and kissed me. His lips parted and so did mine. He lifted his head too quickly and I just lstood there my head out and mouth open. He chuckled and lifted me onto his back. I just hung on until I reached my place. I didn't want to leave im again. We barely had time to talk so I thought of telling him to meet me after dinner in my room. " You know, I'll leave my window open, so you can see me again, if you want," I gave him the option. His face pulled up into a smile and he agreed, so I told him to meet me after he has dinner, he agreed to that and kissed me one more time and left. I saw him disappear around the corner and I opened my front door, and entered the house.

For dinner, I had a meatball sub-Itallian style. The good stuff! Over dinner, my parents asked me a question that made me blush really hard, that my tan skin couldn't hold it back. We were enjoying dinner and drinking lemonade and my mom was like," So, I heard from the council that you are dating someone-who is it?" She said this in a joking voice I always hear her, when she talks about boys.

" Um, well. I'm dating jrluardgson," I gurgled water as I said his name so it sounded weird. But, on the bright side they didn't hear is name. I picked up my dishes and went to the sink. I rinsed it a couple of times and placed them in the dish washer. " Well, I have to go to bed-big test tomorrow," I ran and yelled that to them as I flew up the stairs. It was good not having to keep a secret from many people I love. I ran into the bathroom and bushed my teeth. When I entered my room, Jason was already there, sitting on the chair of my desk. I neared him and sat on him. I was on top of him, with my legs wrapped around him. His face was facing me and he looked gorgeous with the faint light coming from my lamp. " So, what do _you_ want to do?"

" Well, I would like to know where you went today?"

" Oh, that. I was at Gabby's. I didn't like th-e..." I was interrupted by being kissed. It happened too fast. He got up and moved to my bed. I was under him and him on top of me. We just kissed...

To who ever is reading this:

**Sorry I have to stop here but...I am having writers block. I don't know what to write for this part, but the rest of the story is already planned so no more disappointments. **Please read my other new STORY New Moon Alice Cullen's view.


	9. Chapter 9:Sex and Breakup

**This is a continuous to my preceding chapter. I am finally able to type again. Hey gabby I know you are reading this, so you know why I was so busy.**

**Ella's POV**

He parted his lips and moved them to the focal point of my neck. I felt his breath, his lips kissed that part and moved to the back of my neck and then it came back to the same place. His mouth opened and I felt his cool breath and then, I felt something pierce into my skin. He bit me. I remembered that if a vampire bite another vampire its either they want to suck he other persons blood to gain knowledge and power. Or, the other definition is if he wants to join us in holy matrimony. He pushed me down onto my bed, with his teeth still into my neck. It didn't feel like he was trying to kill me, but it did feel good. I guess this is better than sex. He pulled out and faced me, with a smile. "now we are completely bonded." He bent his head down and kissed me once more, and I felt his hands go into my shirt. I lifted my hands and grabbed onto his and stopped them.

"Jason, I don't think its time for that." I uncertainly looked at him. I wasn't sure how he was going to react. I guess we have been going out for months, but it didn't fell like we should be doing it. I know I said that the bonding with the blood was better than sex, but I really did mean it. I wasn't ready for sex. I rather have someone drain me of my blood, then actually having sex.

"Ok, why hold on someone is coming, act natural." He disappeared somewhere in the shadows of my room.

My door creaked open and my mom's head popped in. "Hey, I going to bed, so night." She left with that, and Jason returned. In a blur, like always and was on op of me in seconds. He pushed me into the bed and kissed me.

"So, you didn't answer. Why not. Are you afraid of…?" His lips moved down my chin, to my neck, to my chest. He then kissed my neck again and returned to my lips.  
"No. I just don't. Well, I do. But, it's my parents place and I can't. They might hear." Suddenly, I heard my phone ring. It vibrated and rang, "check yes Julia, are you with me. Rain is falling down the sidewalk, I won't go till you come outside…" Before the ring tone even finished I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ella, its Gabby. Can you sneak out? Come by the park I have to show you something." I couldn't even answer if I could come, but she hung up. I turned to Jason, with a apologetic smile. Inside, I was smiling gladly.

"Hey, Jason I have to go, it was a friend."

"Now ? It's like almost 9. You sure Gabby won't hold it off?"

"Hey! I know you have special gifts but when I have a call, don't eavesdrop, please."

"Ok. But you do know I already know her secret."

"Yeah ok."

"Well, she is an hmm what was it called Fairy? Right?"

"Yea, but, but."

"Come on. I can't leave you out there alone." I followed him, as he led me out onto my windowsill. He grabbed me and picked me up, and jumped. I always thought that the ground was not that far bellow, but when we jumped, it was a long time since we hit ground. The wind blew in my hair and I shivered. Then, he hugged me closer as he cradled me in his arms. I knew I was heavy, but I guess vampires can lift up anything. He placed me down when we finally reached. " Hey you don't mind running right?"

" Um, no not at all." I really wanted to say hell I mind, instead I smiled and took his hand. Together we ran. Usually, I felt like I belonged right here next to me, but today it wrong. When we reached the park, he sat me down and turned to me.

"Ella, I know something is wrong, so tell me." He lifted my chin and I looked into his soulful eyes. I sighed. What was I suppose to tell him? _Oh I think that we are not really meant to be. It was just your imagination? _No I can't say that. I knew that he liked me, but I couldn't help but worry that maybe there was someone else that shared his most secret life. I knew that I was also a vampire, but I felt that he shared it with someone else.

"Oh, nothing is wrong," I lied. I looked away and my took my chin again, but this time to kiss me. When he kissed me, we went into one of those weird flashbacks.

In our little flashback, Jason was on the bed._ I walked to him and said something. I heard what he was saying. " Paige, come on. What is taking you so long?' Jason called. I walked to him and say that he had books all around him. _

" _Hey, since I know that you are a Vampire, so does this mean that we can share everything?"I interrogated. Om My gosh, I was Paige. It was bad enough that I had to see her, I had to walk in her shoes! This is going to be interesting. I leaned in to Jason, who was looking down into his books. I reached my Paige hands towards him and touched his shoulders. " Hey, lets just hold this for now. We don't always have a moment like this." I reached to lift his HIM shirt, but instead he pulled his hand to stop me._

"_Paige, stop. I know that we have been going out, but are you ready?"_

" _Duh silly. This is why I am going to lift off your shirt." I told him. " You know what, let me take off my shirt, so you believe me." In a moment, we were rolling around the bed, kissing and we were doing it. I kissed Jason and he kissed me back willingly. Just before our pants came off, I was pulled back into the present._

I looked around and saw that we were in the park, and it was dark. Jason was next to me looking into my eyes. This time his eyes were shameful. I couldn't believe it. How could he-DO IT-with Paige! I got up and stared walking to where I first saw Gabby turn into a Fairy. " Ella, please stop. I am sorry that you had to see that, but it was before we even met." I turned to him anger raged within me.

" Yeah, ok." I turned around to keep on walking. He just stood there, and that made me even more angry. I know I was asking for too much, but he could at least try to make things better. I turned to him and said, " You know what. Why don't you just go to Paige right now and tell her that we are done with each other. I bet that you still love her. Oh, and don't give me the crap that oh I don't like her I love you. This is a life we share together, cause its not. You told her before me that you were a Vampire, so obviously this is not a life we share together. Oh and on your way, tell your sister that we are done, cause she love to make out with you. Oh, and I guess that you two have made out before also." I walked angrily to a nearby bench and sat.

" Oh, don't you dare say that. You know that I never would have made out with my sist-" Jason started, but I didn't let him finish.

" Oh ok then. If not in this life then I guess you have in another. Jason, you know what? Why don't you just give me a break. Just go into your rich world and leave me alone. To make it better, I'll tell the whole school that you broke up with me, and since I'm going to sit over there," I pointed to the far bench," don't follow me. Just go away." I got up and walked there. I sat down and started crying. I brushed my black bangs out of my face. "Why did this happen. Why couldn't I just be happy?" I yelled to the sky, like an idiot. I didn't even care if Jason heard me-if he was still here. I wanted to let him knew that I was hurtin. . I didn't notice someone was sitting next to me, until I felt a hand on my shoulder. My heart raced who was this? Was it one of the the evil Vampire here to suck my gift, or curse? I pondered on what to do, and then I felt the hand slid to my face, until in rested under my chin.


	10. Chapter 10: Mudd fight

**Hey you all reading this, please review. I would love to hear what all you out there are thinking of this chapter. Thanks if you read this chapter or reviewed this chapter-or the whole entire story. OH. By The way, sorry for all grammar mistakes.**

**Chapter 10**

Ella's POV

I looked around, to see if Gabby was around. The hand was still on my face, and I was freaking out. I tried to look for a weapon or something. Darn it. I forgot to get my five-billion-pound purse. Just when I need it I don't have it. Just as if all my childhood days were coming back, I remembered my martial arts classes. I grabbed the wrist and was about to flip the stranger, but the other hand tried to stop me. So, as a knee-jerk I used my other hand, and with all my teen strength I pulled the hands and flipped. To my surprise, the stranger knew my name. I flipped the person so strongly, that the person landed with a heavy landing. I bent over to see who it was, and to my surprise, it was Ben. I ran to the other side of him, and sat on the grass. " Ben, Oh. My. Gosh. I am so sorry. I never knew it was you. You could have said something. Ben, Ben, Ben." I shook him like a wild women. I looked at his face, which had changed from the last time I saw him. It felt like forever that I had seen him. I lowered my face even more, to see if I could fell his breath. Thank Goodness. I did. I sighed in relief, and he stirred.

" Ughuh," He moaned. He got up and rubbed the back of his head. " Ella, wow that was some flip." He laughed and then looked at me.

" Oh. Thank God your are alright. I was worried. Anyways, what are you doing out so late?" I questioned him, with a skeptical look.

" Oh. Well, I just take night strolls," he answered with a smile.

" OH. Really?"

" No, silly. I just need air. Well, I would ask why are you out here, but I just heard. That was a little harsh."

" Well, if you want to take his place, fine go ahead." I got up, and walked away. _Where was Gabby?_ I folded my hands across my chest-it was getting cold. I sat at the near bench with an angry face. _Why is everything going bad for me? It can't get even worse, can it? _Just then, it started to rain. I only imagined that happening on tv, but why now?

" Ella, we have to go." Ben was yelling at me from where I left him. I still didn't budge. " You know, if you don't move I'll have to pick you up."

" Yeah, lets see that happen," I snorted.

" Fine. You asked for it." He came to me and lifted me up.

" Hey, put me down," I yelled and trashed my hands at his back. " Ben, put me down now!"

" You asked for it." I could tell he was rolling his eyes. He kept on going to an area where there were many trees.

" I demand that you put me down!" I punched his back, but he didn't do anything.

Once we reached there, he said," You want me to put you down, then fine." He threw me onto the ground. The ground was muddy, so I got dirty.

" Hey, this is not fair," I argued.

"Oh, I owed you for the flip."

" Well, it was self defense." I lifted myself off the muddy ground, and face him. He was sitting on his legs, ans his face wasn't far away. " Oh, well I think that you deserve a hug then. Its like saying I am sorry." I grabbed a fist full of mud, and lifted my hands.

" Oh, no you don't. Ella, stop. No really, I am sorry." It was too late, cause I aimed it at his face and it dripped down his neck.

" Sorry Ben. I think you still deserve a hug." I got my muddy body up, and went over to him. He got up and started running. " Oh no. You are getting this hug."

" Ella, don't you dare." He yelled over his shoulders. We were running all around the park as five year olds. Once I caught up to him, I opened my arms and applied the mud to him. I was about to turn back, but he gave me a oh-no-you're-not-getting-away-from-me look. He turned around and dipped to get his own mud. Then we started having a mud fight.

" Ok. I had enough. Now I am cold. Can we have a truce?"

" Hmm, let me think about it." He pouted his lips, it the most cutest way ever and lifted his eyebrows. " Fine. We can, but only for today."

" Alright. So, hmm," I turned to him. We were sitting our dirty selves on a bench really close. I lifted my head, and saw him looking down at me. Once he saw that I noticed he was staring at me, he blushed and turned away. " Ow, that's so cute."

" You think?"

"Totally."

" Why is it cute?"

"I don't know. Its just that when you blush it's cute." The wind blew again, and it was still raining. " Darn. How am I going to get home?"

"You don't have a ri-oh yeah. I forgot." The wind blew again, for like the 100th time, and I shivered. I snuggled closer to him. I didn't know what he would do, but he wrapped his arms around me. I turned to look up at him. " What? Oh, you don't mind me hugging to me you warm, right?"

" Oh, I don't mind. Its so nice and cute." I suddenly felt a different feeling towards Ben. This feeling was different then our friendship one, it was a strong feeling to kiss him. I lifted my head, but stopped in the air. _Oh, what if he doesn't want me like that?_ Still, I didn't pay attention to my conscience and lifted my lips to meet his. Once we kissed, everything changed. He kissed me back willingly, as I to him. We just sat there hugging each other closer for warmth, and kissing. Just as everything was going great, someone showed up. We both looked up, and saw an angry Jason looking at us. He looked at Ben like he was about to bite his head off-which he could. I just sat there, but then stood up. I knew that Jason would do something stupid, so I just got in between of them. " What are you doing here? I thought I told you never to come back."

" Oh. I thought that I could come back to say sorry like another 500 times, but I see that you already found someone to fill in my place."

" Oh, don't even say its your place. The last thing I saw was that your place was next to Paige, or may I say in the bed with Paige." I gave him my stone cold stare.

" Well, I told you I am sorry."

" Well, I do not care. I couldn't even believe that you didn't tell me you slept with her."

" I am sorry. But, why did you kiss him?' He pointed his fingers at Ben.

" Its my choice, ok. I broke up with you so why do you care? Anyways, we were just leaving, so don't follow us. Please." I took Bens wrist and tried to leave, but Jason grabbed Ben's wrist out of my hands and I knew that a guy-cat fight was going to start, because of me. Great. I felt like Casey, from _"Greek_" between Cappie and Evan, at the formal ball. Great my life had become a tv show, but where are the cameras? " You know what Jason? You started this, so please let me finish this." I stepped in between both of them. " Let me finish this, and us for all. After all I was just a catch after what happened between you and Paige. Now, can you please leave me alone?" Tears were staring to form. I lifted my head and tried to stop the tears from flowing. How could you not cry, when someone you loved kinda cheated on you. I wanted to be the type of girlfriend who didn't care, but I guess that was hard. Now, as if my imagination, was taking over me, I imagined the scene right now as the breakup scene from "Greek." I also imagined the breakup song being "The Leaving Song" by AFI. But, what I didn't imagine was having Jason being Evan taking my face and kissing me. I didn't want to, cause we just broke up and I was going out again, so this was all wrong. But, somehow I was enjoying it. I wanted him to stop but I also didn't want him to stop. _Damn, I have to quit this. _I pulled myself away from the uncontrollable feeling. I also pulled myself away from Jason's lips. _Ok. I am going to give my anger time to cool down. Hell no._ Wham. My fist smacked across his face. " You know. I think you'll get stay away from me, from now on." I grabbed Ben's wrist again, and made a run for it.

" Ella. Please I am truly sorry." I heard Jason yelling.

" Too bad. You had your chance, and you blew it." Ben and I ran until we were across the street. Ben took my hand in his, and we walked, to the nearest Mcdonald's. I would have never imagined that Ben and I would go out, but it felt good.

As we entered Mcd's a car passed us, and "Shake it" was playing. I love that song, but inside the car was just who I didn't want to see. " Hey dirty freak. you cheating on my brother?" Jason sister yelled at me.

"No. We broke up. He's all yours to fuck. I know that you love that. I did you a favor, now go and find him. He is in the park. Oh , by the way can you find better insults?" Ben and I entered the warm Mcd's, without another word to Jason's stunned sister. When we entered people were staring at our filthy clothes. We ignored them, and ordered a super sized burger, and shared it. We had enough money for one burger. We ate and left, then he dropped me off at my place. " Hey mind giving me a boost?"

" Hold up. You think you can reach all the way up there without a ladder?"

"Yeah. Wanna see? Lay out your hands, and when I say up throw me up."

"OK. But it's so far up." He laid out his hands. I climbed onto them.

" OK, Ben. Up!" He hoisted me up, and I did a flip in mid air. I tunned in my vampire side to give me help. It really did help. I was a blur in the air. I also tunned in my cheerleading days.

"Wow. That was great. How did you get up there so fast? I didn't see you at all."

" OH. Cheerleading practice." Damn. I am an idiot. I am not suppose to tell anyone that. I only did that as a spare hobby, since my mom made me get out of the house for summer vacation. SO, I thought of attending Cheer camp.

" You're kidding right?"

" Hey, hold that against me and I will hurt you."

" I take that advice. I do not want a black eye." He chuckled.

" I think we should part. Its like-I glanced at my clock-oh wow. Its like 3 in the morning."

"Alright. I'll leave then."

"Bye."

"Bye. I'll be waiting at school." I shut my window, and turned my back to it. I hated to admit it, but I missed him. I loved the way he used to come at my window and how we used to talk, forever. I shut my shades, and went to changed out of my dirty jammies. Then, fell into a quiet sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: Dreams

**I'm Very sorry for the long wait...for whoever has been waiting for this story to update. Sorry. **

**Ella's POV **

_**OK****.**Dreams were suppose to be--sometimes--peaceful. My dreams were never peaceful. Monsters lashing at me in ever single dream. You know that stupid tale that little girls always dreamed about? You know about the princess waiting for her prince-yadda yadda yadda. Well one of my recent dreams I was a princess in a pink dress with frills at the bottom-I wasn't stuck in a tower but some what close. I had no way of escaping my own kingdom. So, one day I decided to sneak out. I dressed up like a peasant--whatever it's a dream--and went out onto the grass lands of my kingdom. I sat down in the grass to just look at the sky and admire the clouds-that's where the ugly monster comes in. I must say that for a girl I'm not afraid to defend my self. I won't act like a sissy and coward and wait to get rescued. 'Cause usually when people wait they always wound up DEAD! But, in this nightmare I couldn't even lift my arm. I just stared at the monster and waited for the rest to come. But, instead of my head or body getting bitten off someone saved me. Obviously, I thought of Ben-'cause we're dating for months-but it wasn't him. It was Jason. Instead of being sad it wasn't Ben I felt a ping inside me. It was a happy ping. My face grew into a smile and I finished my dream by marring him and living happily ever after-or I thought so..._

I woke up with a stat. Today was the last day of school. Coming September I'll be in the 10Th grade. WHOOP! No longer would I be a fresh-meat. He He He. The thought of that made me giggle. I got up and went to eat beak-fast. Cereal...boring. I got back upstairs and brushed my teeth and dressed up. Since global warming was happening it was really hot outside. So, I wore AE shorts and an abercommbieand Fitch Tank top. I pulled out All-Star sneaks and ran down stairs. My mommy was home so she was giving me a ride. On the way outside, I noticed a black shiny car next to our driveway. I've seen that car before, but where? I shook my head and settled inside the warm sun heated car. " Ouch!" I jumped. The leather seats were HOT. I Put my bag underneath my butt and it felt much better. As we backed out from the driveway I tried to peer inside the car but the windows were tinted really well. All that I saw was the suns gleam. My mom drives faster than my dad. Way faster. She tries to follow the speed limit but she always fails. I took a peek at the black car, and saw it was following us. Weird. Maybe the person was going the same way but only turning at a different signal. For the rest of the ride all I did was listen to Z100--it was funny in the morning. I finally turned off the radio to talk to my mom. She was looking at me instead of the road.

"Honey. Are you OK? You have bags under your eyes and your getting thinner. Also this happened after you broke up with Jason. Are you sure you're OK?"

"Yup mum. I'm fine. Its not that it's just that I've been having bad bad dreams."

"Oh." That was it, expect for the goodbye. " Ella, you're here. Bye and have a great day. Make sure you eat a lot for lunch. Please." We kissed each others cheeks in a mother-daughter way and i stepped out. Just before I entered the school-I swore I saw the black car parked a few steps from my car. Should I be afraid that the person is following me. Or is the person following my mother. Ugh! more compilations.

The day passed by quickly, but what I was waiting for was lunch. Usually, I love to eat but today and most of the time now food just bothers me. But for old times sake-for my tummy-I got a pizza and soda. The lunch here weren't so good, but it was mediocre. I sat down at a table of my usual friends. Old ones and new ones I've met during the year. " Hey fausato! Guess what? "

" Hmm. What Ella-nator?" He looked up at me from hs food plate. I know I loved food but this dude worships it.

" I just finished reading this whole series. It's called the _Uglies _series, and wanna know something. There is a major hottie in there name fausato too."

" No way! Man is my name awesome or what?"

" If you want the books in my bag ta--" His hands went into my bag and took out the book. The next thing you know was that he was reading it.

"Hem. Is my girl flirting with someone else?" A voice came from behind me. I turned to see Ben. He had the most adorable face in the world. He had high cheek bones, full lips and lovely eyes.He smiled at me shining brilliant white teeth. Just like his face he is adorable. "Hmm. Seems like I'll have to put a leash on you. Down Girl." He laughed and bent down to kiss me. I reached my head up to meet his lips. We heard a couple of whoops from the table and I reached with my left hand to grab corn pieces from Ben's plate, to trow it at my friends.

" Seems like I'm flirting with someone else. Hey Fausato wanna make out now?" I winked at him and fausato blushed. This dude had damn good features.. he had to find a girl for himself. It's beeen too long that he has been single. I must find a girl for him. " I'm just joking. Why in the world would I want to leave this creature?" I pointed at Ben. People laughed and we started to eat our lunches. " Hey Ben. I have to grab this thing from my locker-its a notebook. I forgot it and I don't have time to go back for it after lunch. So, I'll be right back." I got up to leave.

" Do you want me to come?" Ben asked.

" No. I'm fine. I won't get lost I promise. Plus I have a map in my back pocket with a compass." I winked at him and went off. My locker was where it usually was. Far away from the cafeteria. I opened my locker and grabbed my notebook. I slammed my locker shut and whirled around. Oh my gosh. My heart jumped a beat or two. Behind me was Jason. By my reaction he chuckled. " What are you doing? Trying to give me a heart attack?" I was trying to regain the normal pulse.

" Well. I didn't know you would freak out over seeing me." He smiled.

" Oh. Don't take it that way. I'm not freaked out about seeing you-like in a gushing way. No. I freaked out that you're here. Why are you following me?"

" Well, i wanted to know well if you want to make up?" He looked down into my eyes. Kepping me there just a few inches from his face. I hadn't noticed until now that I was against my locker and he was so close to me.

" OH, give it a break. Will You? It's been over a month and I'm still going out with Ben. But either way if I was with someone or not I would never ever go out with you again." The last words came out in a growl-weird.

" You know ever since we seperated I have this huge hole in me. I need you. I need you very presence and the way you-we used to kiss. I miss everything. Why can't you leave him? He isn't one of us."

" By 'us' you mean Vamps? Well he might not be one but that doesn't matter. Now can you move so I can go back"

"No. I am not going to move." I started to push him, but he grabbed me and pulled me up. He brought my lips to his and we kissed. Well he did. I was trying very hard not to. Ugh! That jerk. Why doesn't he just give up. I tried one one time, but failed. So I just gave up. I kind of liked this-some what. I kissed him back but then I heard someone yelling. I pushed away and when I got my chance I stomped on Jason's foot.

I whispered to him, " Ha. Don't ever try that again."

" I won't but t least I know you kissed back." He whispered back. A smile was spread across his face and all I did was give him the SHUT THE Fuck Up look. I turned to walk away but saw Ben. He saw that then-Grrrrrrr. Why is this so complicated?

"What the HELL are you doing? Ella. What was that?" He looked mad. I couldn't blame him. UGh! I have to explain this whole mess up to him. Great.


	12. Chapter 12:Doing it?

I'm new to this so go easy on me

**Chapter 12**

I walked towards Ben, with my head down in frustration. I never thought my life would be filled with drama-it sucks. I did know a girl in middle school who had drama in her life-but it was only family wise. I couldn't remember that past memory but it had to do with her mom and her seven brothers and her mom's new boyfriend. I snapped back from my reverie into reality. The kissing scene did look bad. I wonder if he saw that I kissed back willingly. Hmmm….Jeez I hate explaining. I finally got it all together and brought my face up with an unsure smile. I didn't know what was going to happen. "Um. Ben. I have to tell you that what you saw wasn't suppose to happen. I didn't plan to meet him; he just followed me to my locker. And that kiss. It wasn't supposed to happen. He just advanced on me. I'm sorry, really. Do you get what I'm saying?" I looked at him. My eyes were moist. I tried to smile but it was lost in my sad face. I blew at my bangs that were covering my right eye.

Finally, he spoke. "It's alright. I just was mad at seeing you kiss him. But he really has to get a life or a girlfriend. He just can't go around kissing you. You're taken. I'm not mad at you but I am mad at that asshole." He smiled at me and I finally gave a smile back. I rushed to him and embraced into a passionate hug. From a hug it turned into a kiss. As we were kissing, I saw Jason looking at us. He was pretty angry that we didn't break up. My head was about to burst. I can't believe he wanted us to break-up. That jerk! As we finished-um-kissing, we headed our next class. The last day of school just breezed away. At the end of the day, I met Ben at the front of the school. Just like a routine we headed to his house.

As we arrived at his place walking about six blocks-it sucked we couldn't drive yet-Ben just realized his mom wouldn't be home for at least three more hours. So, we had the house to our selves. I was a little worried. 'Cause we weren't this alone. Ever. Since, we had no homework, we decided on watching a mom. From his collection of movies I picked Bram Stoker's _Dracula. _That pick was like a joke. 'Cause I was a vampire. If I weren't a Vamp, I would have picked this movie 'cause it was my favorite. He popped the movie in-did I mention we were in his room? Well, we are. His room was large not that big as Jason's; but big enough to fit in a couch, plasma TV, a bed, and many more good stuff. We sat on the couch together-really close. If this was my sister, it would make a scene from _Gilmore Girls. _But it would be odd to refer Ben as a sister. Half way through the movie, we just started to make out, just like teenagers at the movie theaters. His lips brushed down to my neck and then up again to my lips. We took a break for like a second to catch our breaths-but it was him who needed catching. I was perfectly fine not breathing. It didn't bother me. We he was done, we continued. I suddenly felt the pulse of his vein, under his Adam's apple. I thought about that lecture the older Vampires gave us on how we could feed on humans for a limited time. Hmmm. Should I? His blood was calling to me. The sweet rich scent was pulling me towards his neck. I hadn't noticed, but I was pushing him down on the couch. I looked at his surprise face. Obviously, to him it looked like I was pushing down on him for well a different reason. His surprised face was telling me that I wanted to have…S-E-X. Gulp. I didn't know what lead him to think of that. Hmm maybe I should back off. But the only problem was I couldn't. His delicious scent was hard to resist. I just pushed him lower and lower. We were finally lying down on the couch. I on top of him-alone in his big room. If his mom had decided to come early there would be no way she could come in. He had locked his door before we even decided to start the movie. My lips moved closer an closer to the vein that was giving a mouth watering scent. I hesitated. I didn't know how he would turn out after he got bitten. All I knew was that he wouldn't turn into one of us. We were born Vampires-not turned. I couldn't bite him. Not yet. If I bit him, he would be attached to me. Even if we broke up all he would think would be off me. I fought the urge and moved my lips to his. His lips parted and so did mine. I suddenly felt a shiver go through me. I felt his hands go up my tank top. Boys. What is with them? Unlike my past experience with what was going on, I le his hands go up. I wrapped my hands around his neck and pressed my lips into his. I just realized that Ben needed to breathe. I tried to lift my head, but he didn't let go on my lips. I un-wrapped my hands and pushed him away. "You need to breathe. So do I. "I lied at the last comment. After a couple of seconds of letting him breathe, we kissed again. We turned on his couch. Now he was on top of me. His body was crushing down on to mine-but being a vampire I didn't need to say ouch. He hands-that was inside my tank top-went further up and then slid around to my back. I could tell he didn't want to make a move that would freak me out. He also knew how I felt about …doing it. I just hated saying that word. If I hadn't described what Ben was wearing today, well I'll now. He is wearing a white and black Abercrombie shirt-hey we match. I was also wearing Abercrombie. Well, not even knowing that I was enjoying this, I lifted his shirt- which he willingly took off-to show his upper body. OK. It might seem that he was thin and bony but I just realized that he had a six pack. He was working out, impressive. As we kissed, I traced his features. He did they same to me. He tried to lift off my tank top, but it was too hard for him. SO I chuckled and removed it for him. Now we were naked-in the upper body way. I was still crushed under him in my black bra, when his mom came home. We didn't realize that the time had passed so fast. Ugh. I was actually having some fun. "Your moms home," I told him.

"No worries. I'll just tell her I'm naked going into the shower. It's half the truth" He smiled at me. "Hold on. Let me just tell her." He got up and went to the door. "Mom, I'm kind of half dressed-going into the shower," He yelled down to her. He turned and winked at me. I was still seated on the couch with my bra on. He waited for her answer, which was 'oh ok. Sorry. Go ahead.' He turned back to me and sat back on the couch. "You know, I'll be right back. Let me on the shower." He also had a shower in his room-which made things much easier.

I grabbed onto his wrist. " And let gallons of water get wasted?" I gave him a nonchalant look.

"What is up with you? I thought you didn't like having sex. Was it what happened this afternoon? I thought you were ok with us just kissing with no shirts on, but now you want to go in the shower? Ella, what is with the change on mind?" He looked at me with a hard face.

"So, you don't want to have sex? I just thought that since it was the end of the school year I would let go with this topic. You know give in for once. I didn't know that you didn't want to…"

"No. No. I do want to but, it's not you. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just stop asking that. Can't a girl want something different for a change? Ugh!" I put my shirt back on and got up. I walked over to him and laid my head on his shirtless body. His scent was still so strong. Mmmm. He put his hands around me and we just rocked by the (locked) door. "You know, it's getting late and I didn't tell my folks where I was. I'll just exit using the window."

"You're leaving? Well true. Your parents will be worried. But why the window?" He raised his eyebrow.

I gave him the come on look. But when he didn't catch on, I just told him. "Well you just told your mom that you were half naked. SO if she knew I was here she would never let us be together again like this tomorrow." I looked into his eyes and turned on my Vampire frequency. I could read his mind. Well, I could read most humans minds. Right now he was thinking of how sexy I looked in my bra. I chuckled out loud. He looked at me as if he knew I was reading his mind.

"Oh. Right. Sorry. But how are you going to get down? It's so high."

"No worries. Remember that day we hit it off. The day I told you to not tell anyone I went to cheer camp? Well, I will use that and my Va—"I looked at him... I was lucky I caught myself before I spilled the beans. "I meant I will use that and my very special superhero talent to reach the ground."

"Oh?" He raised his eyebrow in a now you have superhero powers way.

"You know I was joking. But it wouldn't suck having Clark Kent's powers." I was about to say something else but I heard someone coming up the stairs. I tuned in her mind and heard she was wondering why he didn't take a shower yet. I also at the same time used my super vision to look beyond the door, to see exactly where she was. Damn. She was about to knock. "Uh, Ben. I have to leave now." I whispered to him. He was about to ask why but then he got his answer. His mom was already knocking. "I'll be back tomorrow, but be ready." I kissed him goodbye and ran to the window. No biggie. I mouthed to him that no one should know of this cheer camp thing. He laughed and I launched myself head first down. Only to land on my feet. "It rocks being a vampire." I told myself. I looked up and heard that he let his mom enter. Before she could make her way to the window I ran as fast as I could to the front lawn. As I was running home, I felt another presence chasing me. I wanted to look back but I just wanted to get home. No time for drama-not yet. I thought of losing the stalker-but how could I? I didn't even know if it was a strong or weak Vampire. So I just went ahead. I could feel the Vamp gain on me, but I didn't bother to stop. If it was Jason, then I would just give it to him myself. Now I could tell that the vamp was strong, but the way he/she ran. I Made a huge wide turn, and headed to the park. A thought just came into my head. What if this was one of those evil vampires. The ones that drank other vampires blood, just for the power. I didn't even know what this bloodsucker would get, if it drank me. I never thought of my self as powerful. I just kept running. Who was this, and why wouldn't they just give up? Why me? Ugh! Why was I born for drama?


	13. Chapter 13:Finally, I feed on him

Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

As the vampire chased me, I lead him to the park. Since the Vamp was advancing on me I stepped on my left foot and then kicked the ground with my right. I did an impossible back flip that takes years to practice. As I went around, I landed behind the Vampire. But, the ugly beastie was too fast. He or it turned around and smacked himself into me. I didn't have time to debate my own questions. If this thing got anywhere near my neck and bit down, then there would be no me. I landed on the ground with the creature on top of me. What is up with people and trying to get on top of me? When things slowed down, I saw the creatures face. No doubt it had vampire fangs, but it also had red eyes and black skin. Gulp. It didn't look too nice. I tried to get it off of me, but it just held my hands down and lowered its mouth to my neck. I kept of trying to move but the thing was too strong. I closed my eyes and waited for the worse but something or someone got the Vampire off of me. I opened my eyes and saw that the creature was running away. I tried to get up but it was too hard. Then, someone lifted me off the ground and placed me in a car. I groaned and tried to get up again, but a voice told me not to. My eyes were unfocused but they came into view and I saw who my savior was. "Jason?"

"Shush, Ella. You're hurt pretty badly. Don't try to make any sort of movements." He bent down and brushed my hair off my forehead. He stroked my cheek and I fell asleep. When I woke up I was in my room. I got up and the pain had gone away-the perks of being a vampire, you heal fast. I looked around and tried to see where Jason was. I saw him at my desk sitting down and watching me..

"Oh. Hi. Umm, you know you could have gone home-what day is it today?" Darn.

"It's Friday, and I did want to stay. I might not be with you but I still do care. We are immortally bonded you know." He got up and walked towards me. OH. It's Friday!? Great there goes my day with Ben.

"Thanks." I lifted the blankets and pulled my legs around, but Jason stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going? You're still hurt."

"I know but it's not that bad."

"NO. Do you know that the vampire abomination did to you? Well I'll tell you, it drank your blood. You can't move out of here until you're fit enough to walk." He pushed me back down. I tried to get up, and he didn't stop me, and I realized that I was woozy.

"Fine. You win. Happy? Now I can't move." I scowled in the opposite direction.

"You know I could tell you more that might help" I still looked away. "Fine, I'll just tell you. As your blood was drunk you lost your energy. The elder Vampires just told me that the creature only drinks blood from a very powerful young Vamp. That is you. So, I asked what will happen. So, they told me what I told you. You lost energy. Lucky thing you didn't loose your memory. As I was saying, they told me that you need to drink blood to keep you body working. I offered-you know vampire to vampire scared kiss yadda, yadda ya. Well they told me no. Cause we already did the-hmm-kiss. Well, I did anyways. They said that a vampire cannot fix this. The injured one must find a human. So that means that you must find a human to drink from. This person will be linked to you-I know you already know this. So why not use that red meat boyfriend of yours?' I was about to forgive him but the last comment just blew it.

"You know, Thank you, but you have to go." I glared at him.

"That's ok. I have to go. Your pathetic boyfriend is coming." He smirked and left in less than a second. In another second Ben came in.

"OH. Ella. I'm so sorry. I should have dropped you home. I'm so sorry. I heard someone jumped you." He looked at me with his huge eyes.

"Ben. You don't have to be sorry. I'm fine, and I'll be out by today. And there was no way you could have helped me." I put my right hand on his cheek and brought my face to his. We were inches away and I told him that I was happy to have survived, and then our lips met. As I was kissing, I smelled his scent. He smelled so inviting and delicious. I brought my lips to his neck, again. The scent was so much stronger than before. I kissed him at the hallow of his neck, and was about to pull away, but his hands were in my hair. He was pushing me down. There was no way of escaping this urge to bite him. Just as I was about to bite him someone opened the door. He let go and I got up. It was one of the elders.

"So, I'll leave and you too can be together." Ben rushed out of the room, and I gave the elder a strained smile.

"Sorry to bother you, but I just came in to say you may get out of bed. But, don't do much of your Vampire activities until you have feed." She knew about Ben. That was an awkward thing for someone to see. But, she knew what was happening. I got out and dressed up. My legs were shaking, but the nice vampire women that just entered helped me. "You know. Feel free to go to the boys place today. It has to be done soon." She gave me a worried look.

"No problem. He smells too inviting to skip." I smiled at her, and rushed out to Ben. I took his hand and pulled him to the basement of the house, which was the only place, other Vamps weren't present, besides myself. There was a bed in a far room, so I took Ben there. There was also a TV and a whole row of movies, which put Blockbusters to shame. "SO, what is the pick today?" I raised one eye brow up.

"Ella, I know what you're trying to do but is that wise? You are hurt and well I don't want to lay on you where you might get even more hurt." He hugged me. Good. He did know my plans. Well, today was the only day I would invite that subject in to test it out. I didn't want to live like a vegetable. I sighed and looked up at him.

"You know my super hero instincts are saying you want to do it bad." I laughed.

"Well, I do but not today. I want to be alone. Right now there are a couple of your family members here. So, it feels odd. What about another time?" He hugged me closer. I was only inches away from his throat.

"Fine, but I'm going to be there tomorrow at your place for pizza." I punched him and we sat there watching _The Holiday. _We were watching this movie at the wrong time.

_96969696969696996996969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696_

The Next day arrived, and I headed to Bens place for Pizza and .another movie. This time we were going out to the theaters to watch it. Today I wasn't attacked but I was still on alert as I entered the place. If we canceled the movie-which in Bens mind he was intended- we would watch a home movie. All through the day, neither of us brought up the idea of sex. It felt weird and strange. But, I needed the blood. Either way, I bit m tongue when I wanted to discuss it. Finally, when we finished talking about useless things like the presidential elections, Ben pulled me up to his room. It felt weird being here after the day before yesterday. I didn't even bother to tune into his mind. He popped in another movie and I groaned. He looked at me in the what-did-I-do-way. I just nodded my head and told him I was sick of movies. Oh well. I laid my head on his lap and he stroked my hair. The feeling was good. The movie started and I zoned out. I was having one of my episodes. _I walked down the hallways until I stopped before a door. I looked around and saw I was in an apartment building. I turned the knob and stepped inside. I stepped inside and was surrounded by furniture that was covered with a whit cloth. I sighed and felt a tear go down my face. I went to look at the pictures on the wall, but was brought back to the present. _"Ella, was the movie that bad?"

"Do you want the truth or the lie?" I wasn't paying so much attention to him. I had to see Jason to see what the dream was about. We were together in ever life, so he must have had the same vision or flashback. "You know what, I have to go." I got up and went to the door. I was about to leave but Ben grabbed my wrist.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to upset you but I think I did."

"Huh? You lost me."

"Well, I knew you wanted to change something, but I don't think I'm ready/"

"No worry. I just have to go see someone. I remembered about something. And, I also know that I'm not ready either. Just don't ask why I keep trying to have sex, please. I tried to leave, but he pulled me around, and we stated to kiss. I wasn't expecting this. "I tho-"

"No. Things can change. And I'll start by making them." He pulled me closer and I locked the door. Today we had hours and hours. Ben walked over to his ihome and started to play music. It started with A.F.I. We crashed on his bed. He was on top on me. Today, he didn't need help to take my clothes off. We crawled higher on the bed and my head was rested on his pillow. We turned and I was on top on him. His hands reached up my bra and my body felt tingly. He unbuttoned my bra and I took the rest off. I was topless on top of him. I then unzipped his pants, and threw it to the ground. His hands came to my breasts and wrapped around them. I just hugged him, and kissed him. We somehow managed to get under the cover. His lower part was pressing down into mine. Our bodies were tingling at the touch. We turned again and he was on top of me. "You know you look good this way." He was panting.

"Well, so do you." We laughed and his lips kissed my body, from my chest to my waist. His head came back up and we turned again. My knees were pressing down onto the bed on the side of his waist, and I sat up. He then took my chin and brought my face to his. We kissed and then I parted. I brought my lips to his neck. I have to do it now. I extracted my fangs and bit down. I heard him gasp but he didn't push away. He only brought me closer. As I fed I was tasting everything he ever felt, ever dream about and I could taste his feelings on what was happening now. He was enjoying this. As i feed I could tell I was drinking ever memory he had. This was normal, for a red blood. But, I felt bad on usin him for this. But, i wanted to do it with someone I knew and Loved. After minutes of feeding, I lifted my fangs and put them away. He was a little tired, but I was fully awake. My body felt better and my eyes sparkled. "So, did you have fun?" I chuckled at him.

"Some what, but are we done? 'Cause I just got used to it. He brought his hands up again, to wrap them around my tiny figure. We turned again and he pressed down onto me. It wasn't his fault, he was just tired. I saw the two puncture wounds on his neck that was turning pink.

"Well, your mom will be back in about thirty minutes, so we have a little time to do more, but I would like to stretch." He got off, of me and I turned my body away from him. I stretched my arms and back and got up. He was staring at me. I turned around still naked and put my hand on my hip. "What?"

"It's nothing, besides that you're very pretty." Oh great. Here it starts. He turns into a bubblehead for now. Great. "You know, in thirty minutes two people can take a shower." He looked at me with a big smile on his face. If it was another girl in my place she would be concerned about getting pregnant, but I didn't have to. Not just yet.

"Fine, but we have to hurry." We ran toward the showers and continued.


End file.
